island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dianna
Dianna is a mentally unstable deer who is full of love as much as she is full of surprises. She is a Freak. She tends to associate with shadow imagery. She is unusually powerful for her small and seemingly harmless appearance, being one of the few freaks who are powerful enough to sustain her own personal dimension. She is a citizen of Cloud Nine who is one of the latest to have a Freak transformation. Because of this, she does not have any job yet, but she is attending Freak school. She is also receiving Individual Support from Katie, who is helping Dianna defeat her psychological monsters. Appearance Dianna has the appearance of a small, harmless looking tanned quadruped deer with distinct pink spots on her body, a short tail and unusually long, rabbit-like ears. The way she moves her body tends to be quite twitchy when she is excited, or very rigid in the few moments where she's not being crazy. Personality Dianna is very mentally unstable. Despite this, she is very affectionate and actively seeks to help others. Dianna enjoys joking and has an ironic and sometimes cynical or dark sense of humour. Sometimes, she just likes to act plain silly. However, she is very needy, and constantly craves approval and attention. When not given approval or attention, she starts to panic and get excited, wondering what's happening, or if she messed up, or if the person hates her. The more someone ignores her, the more desperate she will become to leave a good impression, and the more she will gradually begin to stalk that person. While she is able to talk normally, she has some strange mannerisms when she gets excited or worked up, such as twitching and weird facial expressions. One of her most notable mannerisms is that sometimes, when she gets too excited and yells or gushes out a phrase, she suddenly acts "suddenly normal" and says something really mundane or in a bored tone. Sadly, the more someone is afraid of her or rejects her, she paradoxically becomes more infatuated with them as a love interest, creating a love / hurt relationship without even knowing, where she constantly gives love and only gets rejected over and over again in return. This makes her more mentally unstable and brings out her stalker-ish behaviours, and if left unchecked, she can end up capturing them in her shadow dimension to play with them as her toy and coerce them into loving her. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * When excited, she speaks in standard English accent, but when calm, she has a noticeable Maltese-English accent. * When normal, she sounds cool and collected. * Despite her craziness, she never speaks disrespectfully, and she never swears nor cusses. * She occasionally inserts interjections in Maltese. Sometimes they're funny offenses in her language, short witty remarks or puns. * She often uses irony or lame puns in English as well. Example phrases: # (soft whine) "Wait!! I still want to cuddle.." (pause) (bored monotone voice) ''"hi i'm clingy." # ''(silly yell) "WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" (beat) (bored monotone voice) "..i'm lonely and want pizza." # (chuckle gradually turning into maniacal laughter) "hee hee hee.. Eeeeh, hheehee! EE-HAHA-HAHAAH!!" # (reassuringly) "They're jerks because they're jealous. They're green with envy for you!" (beat) (maltese accent) "Kemm huma hodor." # (sad whine) "Nooo, don't go..!" (pause) (viciously) '' "YOU'LL REGRET THAT DECISION FOREVER." # ''(playful, stretched out syllables) "We'll be together forEEEver and eeever Amen!!" # (grave and vicious) "I'LL KILL YOU FOR A MILLION TIMES IN A SINGLE SECOND." (sweet and loving) "Or we could, you know, have a snuggle wuggle instead." Motives The reality is that deep down, Dianna has a troubled past and a massive Inferiority Complex. She is riddled with self-doubt and feelings of inadequacy, severely troubled with the idea of being a monster, and not being good enough for society. This causes Dianna to become extremely concerned with making a good first impression, and is so afraid of messing up on first impressions that she acts weirdly on first impressions, which usually ruins her chance. This causes a vicious cycle. But with re-assurance and patience, Dianna can be befriended, and once she is befriended, she has an extreme loyalty, a deep love, and will go to great lengths to help friends who gave her a second chance. Ultimately, her motive is to fight the feeling that she is a monster that nobody wants anymore, and she wants to feel like she still matters, and to finally defeat the feelings of worthlessness. Hobbies * Stalking others: When she is desperate for the approval of someone or loves them, she enjoys stalking them in her shadow form, and imagining that they're telling her how much they love her. However, the longer she does this, the more she risks getting too emotional and ending up running away crying. Or worse yet - actually coming out of hiding to approach them with total mental instability. * Visiting people trapped in her personal dimension: When she has people captured in there, she likes to visit there and toy with them, showering everyone with love and affection. She takes the form of a gargantuan shadow version of herself, where she is in control of the entire dimension. She also visits to revive any people trapped in her dimension who have died to Shadow Creatures. * Spending time with Katie, Whimpers and Tangles: They are the only three people who were able to see past the mental instability and get to that soft side where she calms down. Around them, she is almost a completely different person, without all the mental instability or mannerisms. * Helping maintain the Community Buffet: As a sign of gratitude to Katie, Dianna enjoys helping out in the community buffet because she feels like she is returning the favour. She also enjoys this because it means she's more likely to see Katie. This is also useful for her because it would improve her reputation, and she will be seen as less scary if she does something mundane like sweep floors and clean dishes. * Reading Whimpers' fan fictions over and over: Dianna immensely enjoys reading Whimpers' love fan fictions. She brings the papers along with her in unusual places to read them again and again. * Reading other love stories: She reads several other love stories, over and over and to an obsessive degree. * Playing computer games with Tangles: As a sign of gratitude to Tangles, Dianna enjoys playing multiplayer video games that Tangles likes, and geeks out with him on the mechanics of some video games. She enjoys other computer games as well, and sometimes tells him about some games that she likes. * Roleplaying alone: When she is alone, she lets out all her feelings and roleplays on her own, pretending that she's talking to someone who really cares and loves her. The things she roleplays are sometimes disturbing and violent. Pre-freak History Her Pre-freak history is still being researched Post-freak History Her Post-freak history is still being researched Reputation Dianna is often seen as a scary freak, because of rumours of her shadow dimension and her hyperactive behaviour, and because of this she is one of the loneliest freaks. Faction reputation Character relations Her Character relations are still being researched Abilities Her Abilities are still being researched